The Loud House Movie (Crime film)
The Loud House Movie '''(also known as '''The Loud Movie) is an American 3D animated comedy-drama adventure thriller crime film directed by Martin Scorsese, produced by Nickelodeon Movies and distributed by Paramount Pictures. The film features the same humor as the series while also featuring the Italian-American Mafia. The film stars Collin Dean, Catherine Taber, Liliana Mumy, Nika Futterman, Cristina Pucelli, Jessica DiCicco, Grey DeLisle-Griffin, Lara Jill Miller, Jacob Hopkins, Mark Wahlberg, and Robert De Niro. The film marks an eleventh collaboration between Scorsese and De Niro following Mean Streets (1973), Taxi Driver (1976), New York, New York (1977), Raging Bull (1980), The King of Comedy (1982), Goodfellas (1990), Cape Fear (1991), Casino (1995), The Audition (2015), and The Irishman (2019). Premise The Loud Family visits Europe on a vacation. Meanwhile, a Mafia boss plots to wipe out all the Louds' bosses and make his family the most powerful crime syndicate in the world. The Mafia has become the Louds' enemy after two Loud family members, Richard Loud Jr. and his older son L. R. Loud, testified against 40 of his mob allies. The Louds and their allies are determined to stop the evil organization from murdering the family's bosses and crippling their power structure. Characters Main characters * Collin Dean as Lincoln Loud ; Lincoln is the middle child and only son of Lynn Loud Sr. and Rita Loud * Catherine Taber as Lori Loud * Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud * Nika Futterman as Luna Loud * Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud * Jessica DiCicco as Lynn Loud Jr. and Lucy Loud * Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Lana, Lola, and Lily Loud * DeLisle also voices Lauren Loud * Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud * Jacob Hopkins as Richard Loud III ; Richard is the middle child and only son of Lynn R. Loud and Margaret Loud and Lincoln Loud's eighth cousin. He is the heir apparent to Loud Industries. He is depicted as an amalgamation of seven of his eleven eighth cousins, having Lori's bossiness, Leni's compassion, Luna's love for music, Lynn's love for sports and roughhousing, Lincoln's planning and love for comic books, Lola's narcissism, and Lisa's intelligence. He is also depicted as a devout Catholic and very handsome and popular. * Mark Wahlberg as L. R. Loud ; L. R. Loud is the father of the wealthy Loud children. He is Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago's godfather. L. R. is the Chairman and CEO of Loud Industries, a powerful American corporation run by the Loud family. Villains * Robert De Niro as Giovanni "Johnny" DeCicco ; The main antagonist of the movie, he is the head of the DeCicco crime family (aka the Hazeltucky Mob), the capo di tutti capi of the Italian-American mob, and an enemy of the Loud family. * Nicolas Cage as Bruno DiVenere ; One of the three secondary antagonists in the film, Bruno is the DeCicco family consigliere. * Peter Facinelli as James "Big Jimmy" DeCicco ; One of the three secondary antagonists in the film, Big Jimmy is the underboss of the DeCicco family and Giovanni's eldest son. * Matthew Underwood as James "Little Jimmy" DeCicco Jr. ; Giovanni's eldest grandchild at 11 years old, Jimmy's eldest son, and Richard and Lynn Loud's sports rival, Little Jimmy is shown to have honourable traits that make him different from his father, grandfather, and uncles. A gentleman, he is very respectful, even to his foes. He is only willing to fight a worthy opponent and shows extent of fair play. He recently became a soldier in Magliano's crew after killing a baseball coach who attempted to expose the corruption in Hazeltucky, making him the youngest made man in the Mafia. He also runs his own gang, who are involved in the criminal activity of the DeCicco crime family. Little Jimmy DeCicco is based on Neil McCauley from Heat. * Ralph Macchio as Alfredo "Fredo" DeCicco ; The second-youngest child of Don DeCicco, Fredo is one of the Castello family's capos and is the father of Francesca DeCicco. He is depicted as a rich man who lives an extravagant lifestyle, much to the dismay of his father and brothers, who want their family to keep a low profile. * Seychelle Gabriel as Francesca DeCicco ; She is the granddaughter of Don DeCicco, Alfredo DeCicco's daughter, Jimmy's niece, and Little Jimmy's cousin. She is angry about always losing to Lola Loud in various pageants and wants to kill her. * Joe Pesci as Albert "Al" Magliano ; One of the secondary antagonists of the film, he is a caporegime and street boss for the DeCicco crime family and a personal hitman of Don DeCicco. A childhood friend of DeCicco, Al has soldiers in his crew acting as a hit squad for the Don himself. * Giovanni Ribsi as Benedetto DiVenere ; He is a caporegime for the DeCicco family and Bruno's younger brother. * Stephen Colletti as Alphonse "The Snake" Santoro ; He is a soldier for the DeCicco family. * Nicholas D'Agosto as Anthony "Tony" Pavia ; He is a soldier for the DeCicco family. * Daniel DiVenere as Chandler Stone ; He is the son of Marcus Stone, a sewage plant worker who happens to be the leader of the Royal Woods local union for the International Brotherhood of Teamsters. A popular kid and a freeloader, he is a rival of Richard Loud III and took advantage of the latter's relatives and he also runs a gang of bullies. An associate of the DeCicco family, he and his family and friends have ties to the Italian mob through the Teamsters organization and has a close friendship with Little Jimmy and his gang. He is the grandson of Martin Stone, a high ranking Teamsters official sent to prison in 1998 for racketeering, jury tampering, fraud, and bribery and seeks revenge against the Loud family since two of their family members: Richard Jr. and his son Lucas, were the ones who put Martin behind bars (Richard Jr. by betraying the Mafia and testifying against 40 of his mob allies, including Martin Stone, Lucas by gaining evidence of Martin Stone's crimes.) Supporting Characters * Brian Stepanek as Lynn Loud Sr. ; He is the father of the Loud children and Lynn R. Loud's seventh cousin. * Jill Talley as Rita Loud ; She is the mother of the Loud children and Lynn R. Loud's seventh cousin in-law * Sofia Coppola as Margaret Loud ; Margaret is the mother of the wealthy Loud children. She is Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago's godmother. * Miranda Cosgrove as Lorraine Loud ; Lorraine is the eldest of the wealthy Loud children. Unlike Lori, Lorraine is a kindhearted girl and is only bossy to her sisters when they make her angry. She is obedient to her younger brother Richard, and uses the fact that she is the oldest to act as a consigliere to him. She is a devout Catholic like the rest of her family, which explains her kindness and gentle nature. * Bella Thorne as Leniere "Lena" Loud * P!nk as Lina Loud * Tina Fey as Lorena Loud ; Richard's fourth oldest sister, Lorena enjoys jokes and puns, but hers are much more funnier than Luan's jokes and puns. * Ciara Bravo as Licia and Lacey Loud * Ava Cantrell as Alana, and Delores Loud * Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Lauren Loud * Jennifer Connelly as Elizabeth "Lizzy" Loud ; The second youngest child of Lynn R. and Margaret Loud, Lizzy is depicted as a Roman Catholic scientist who focuses on connecting science with God and the Bible. * Richard Lumsden as Murray ; He is the Loud family's butler. Murray is loyal to the Loud family, and very kindhearted to others. * Ray Liotta as Richard Loud Jr. ; Richard Jr. is the grandfather of the wealthy Loud children and the father of L. R. and Lucas. * John DiMaggio as Kirby ; He is a limo chauffeur for wealthy members of the Loud family, particularly for L. R., Margaret and their kids. * Carlos PenaVega as Bobby Santiago ; He is Lori's boyfriend and the godson of Lynn R. and Margaret Loud. * Breanna Yde as Ronnie Anne Santiago ; She is Lincoln's love interest and the goddaughter of Lynn R. and Margaret Loud. * Sumalee Monatano as Maria Santiago ; The mother of Bobby and Ronnie Anne, she nursed Lynn R. Loud's younger brother, Lucas Loud back to health when the latter was shot. Lynn R. Loud repaid her for this service by standing godfather to her children. * Ryan Guzman as Salvatore "Salvy" Santiago ; He is Lorraine Loud's boyfriend and Bobby and Ronnie Anne's second cousin * Selena Gomez as Veronica Santiago ; She is Richard Loud's girlfriend and another second cousin of Bobby and Ronnie Anne. * Benicio del Toro as Raphael Santiago ; The father of Salvatore and Veronica and the godfather of the wealthy Loud children, he is the President of Loud Industries. * Linda Cardellini as Dr. Mary Santiago ; The mother of Salvatore and Veronica and the godmother of the wealthy Loud children, she is a surgeon who came from a wealthy oil family. * Ben Affleck as Gabriel Vasquez ; He is Mary Santiago's older brother and an executive for Loud Financial. He is similar to Ronnie Anne Santiago shown by his tough love towards his wife. He also wears Ronnie Anne's colors (purple suit and blue tie). * Andy Garcia as Joseph Santiago ; The uncle of Salvy and Veronica and Robert Sr.'s older brother, he is a Roman Catholic priest who works for the Archbishop of Royal Woods. The wealth and power that he has from his family makes him an influential and powerful cleric despite his humility. * George Lopez as Michael Santiago ; He is another uncle of Salvy and Veronica and the oldest of the Santiago brothers. He is the owner of Santiago Real Estate Co. * Al Pacino as Carmine Valazza ; Carmine used to be a crime boss in Royal Woods until he and his family entered the legitimate world as a construction company. * Michael Imperioli as Carlo Valazza ; He is a friend of the Loud family and a son of former Royal Woods mob boss Carmine Valazza. * Nathan Kress as Anthony "Tony" Valazza ; Tony is the eldest child of Carlo and grandson of Carmine. Category:Ideas Category:Movies Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Crime films Category:Comedy Category:Thriller Category:The Loud House Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Animated Films Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Jacob Hopkins Category:Mark Wahlberg Category:Robert De Niro Category:Nicolas Cage Category:Tina Fey Category:Selena Gomez